


Violin

by KasumiChou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: Yuuri always tells himself that Victor is his and no one else.Until he can no longer convince himself.





	Violin

Yuuri has always known.

It wasn’t like Victor ever tried to hide it.

It started small: a smear of lipstick on his fiancés neck.

Yuuri decided not to say anything because Victor had admirers, lots of admirers. He himself had once been an admirer of Victor.

Yuuri turned a blind eye, pretending not to notice the first time, and the second and every single lipstick smear and stain after that.

 _It is normal_ , he telling himself, _Victor has a lot of admirers. They all want him, but they can’t have him. They can’t because he is yours._

* * *

It turned into late nights after that.

Turned into Victor sending him home and not returning until the early hours of the morning. Returned smelling of cheap perfume and even cheaper alcohol.

Yuuri decided not to say anything because Victor had never experienced the wild life, having been chained to skating for so long.

Yuuri turned a blind eye, pretending not to notice all the different perfumes that clung to his fiancé, to how much later Victor stayed out until he didn’t come home at all.

 _It is normal_ , he telling himself, _Victor just needs a taste of the wild life. Once he has had enough, he’ll come back to me. He is mine after all._

* * *

It became stranger in their bed.

It became Yuuri coming back early from the ballet studio, the rink, the shops to find Victor in bed with a stranger.

Yuuri decided not to say anything because Victor was clearly still unsure about his sexuality.

Yuuri turned a blind eye, pretending not to have caught his fiancé with another person, always turning around and leaving their apartment, coming home when he was meant too.

 _It is normal_ , he telling himself, _Victor was raised in Russia. Lots of Russian’s are homophobic, Victor is testing to make sure he is gay. He only ever comes back to me, he clearly loves me most._

* * *

It ended at a nice restaurant with a lovely violinist playing in the background.

It was their third anniversary, three wonderful years since they had gotten engaged. He had won half a dozen gold and planned at least one more successful season before he retired.

“Yuuri, let’s end this.” Victor stated simply while swirling his glass of wine.

Yuuri sat frozen, taken aback by his fiancés words.

“P-pardon?” He managed to stutter out. Victor let out a sigh which sounded just a sweet as the violin playing in the background.

“It’s not working. Let’s just end this. I’ll obviously see you through the season as your coach, but I just don’t think we are meant to be… romantically involved.”

Yuuri sat there quietly as Victor excused himself, leaving his half-finished glass of wine and his engagement ring.

Left him sitting at a table for two while a violin sungs such a beautiful tune that does not fit the mood at all.

 _It is normal_ , he tells himself, _Victor is a living legend and I’m just… some loser. Why would Victor ever want me?_

**Author's Note:**

> This small drabble comes from my tumblr: [kasumi-chou](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com/post/160441812510/hi-ok-so-for-the-writing-prompt-violin)


End file.
